


Delicate Flower

by spiralicious



Series: Youtube Universe [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Frottage, M/M, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot to not play in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Flower

**Author's Note:**

> You missed the Youtube 'Verse right? It's set in the Youtube 'Verse were Zuko and Sokka are fanboys who cosplay and film skits to put on youtube. Thanks for pinking, Kira. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 77 "Premature" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko shuffled inside the dark house from the heat of outside. He kicked his flip-flops off at the door out of habit and made his way to the table. Sokka could be heard moaning in the other room. Zuko dropped his heavy grocery bag full of canned coffees, jerky, and chips on the table, and went to investigate. The other boy could potentially be doing something worth watching and it was his bedroom after all.

Sokka was sprawled on Zuko’s bed. The room was dark in an attempt to keep it cool. He was one of many people who didn’t appreciate the current heat wave. The three computers he had set up for editing were not helping. They’d finally made a full fan movie. The script was ridiculous, the direction was overly artistic, and the music was overpowering. If he could just get it under two and a half hours, it would be perfect. He raised his head when he heard Zuko come in. “How can you wear that sweatshirt?” He sighed dramatically.

“It’s not that hot.” Zuko grumbled as he threw his red hoodie at Sokka, clearly unimpressed with the other boy’s theatrics. He flopped into his computer chair, scowling at nothing in particular, spinning it back and forth.

Sokka swatted away the sweatshirt. “You get provisions?”

“Yeah.”

“Your uncle’s gone until tomorrow morning, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“That giant spider that lives in your shower dead?”

“What are…” Zuko stopped moving his chair. “Really?”

“You threw a fit when I tried in the pool.”

“What’s wrong with the bed?” Zuko peered at him with his good eye.

“Too hot in here.” Sokka flopped over.

Zuko mumbled something about guys with weird water fetishes as he got up and left the room.

Sokka scrambled after him when he heard the water running. By the time he got there, Zuko had already stripped and was adjusting the water temperature, trying to find something that would not be too cold, but still appease his whiney friend. The sight in front of him was worth the jog from the bedroom and Sokka quickly relieved himself of his clothes. He pounced on the cranky boy in front of him.

Zuko rolled his eyes and kissed him before dragging him into the shower. Once there, Sokka attacked Zuko whole heartedly. He latched onto the older boy’s neck, biting and sucking, until a dark bruise bloomed there. His hands traveled down pale skin, pulling Zuko’s hips in closer to his for better friction as he frotted against him.

Zuko was not any less impatient. He grabbed Sokka’s hair and pulled his head back, intent on sucking on the other boy’s collar bone. They writhed against each other. It had been impossible to do anything like this the past few weeks due to Katara’s nosiness and it had left them both feeling needy.

Sokka groaned when Zuko pushed him into the wall. “Not so hard!”

“Do you ever stop whining?” Zuko panted out between thrusts.

In retaliation, and to avoid yet more delicate flower comments later when everyone had their brain cells back, Sokka bit down hard on Zuko’s shoulder. He let go when Zuko suddenly stiffened and made a very undignified squeaky whine.

“Did you just?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
